


Make Out

by Oliolioxicodone



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Based on a Julia Nunes Song (Make Out), F/M, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Post-Canon, Time to kiss kiss fall in love, also this is baby's first fic on here so howdy everyone, theyre all tender and horny for each other and poor hermes is just trying to do his job(s), this was supposed to be mostly fluff but it gets a little sad at the end there sorry boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliolioxicodone/pseuds/Oliolioxicodone
Summary: Kiss me in the doorwayAlways on your way outI'm trying to make you staySo we can make out--Just some fluff based on Make Out by Julia Nunes!
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Make Out

Eurydice sat bundled up under the covers of their bed, a small scowl on her face. It was much too cold and way too early to get out of bed. Despite her protests, her poet and human space heater had managed to slip out from her and their sheet’s embrace. Eurydice knew that he was already running late, she had convinced Orpheus to stay in bed with her for just five more minutes with a simple bat of her eyelashes and nuzzling her head into his chest. Those extra five minutes snuggled into him, Orpheus’ warmth and the smell of his soap intoxicated the young girl. She wanted to stay in this place forever, but just as she began to drift back to sleep the bed was suddenly cold and unfamiliar. 

The frustration on her features slowly faded away as she watched Orpheus hop around his tiny bedroom, stepping and shimmying into a pair of trousers. He was an absolute bean pole of a man, tall and lanky, and he looked a little ridiculous rushing around to find his suspenders and socks. However he was also beautiful, she couldn’t help but watch with adoration as he grabbed his bandana off the floor and tied it around his neck. It wasn’t fair, she wanted to keep him here with her all day, to untie that bandana and pepper kisses along his neck until the end of time. 

Oblivious to the world Orpheus began to hum to himself as he sat on the foot of the bed, lacing his shoes. His heart was full of guilt, he didn’t want to leave Eurydice alone in his bed, but he also knew Mister Hermes didn’t stand for tardiness.  _ Bunny ears jumped into the hole  _ he mused to himself, a rhyme Mister Hermes had taught him as a child while learning to tie his shoes. Brushing off his lap the young poet stood up and turned to face his goddess in her kingdom of blankets.

“Do I look alright?” Orpheus asked, moving to her side of the bed and kissing the crown of her head before picking up his lyre from its stand. 

“You look lovely, for a horrible monster who is leaving me here all alone to freeze to death,” Eurydice joked in response, sticking her tongue out at her lover. She reached up and adjusted his bandana slightly before nodding. “Now you’re perfect.” 

Eurydice knew that she was going to see him in just a few hours later that evening when she made her nightly stop into Herme’s bar, but she didn’t want to give up her poet and she didn’t want to wait. Orpheus was an open book but sometimes it felt as though she couldn’t read him, and it drove her absolutely crazy. She wanted to explore every single one of his pages, absorb every word until she knew it all. But alas, he had things to do, and she did too for that matter, but no amount of distraction ever made it easier. 

Orpheus made his way over to the door, turning back to look at Eurydice one last time, taking a snapshot of her in his mind to hold onto when his shift dragged on. He opened his mouth to ask her a question but found when he looked out at his bed the blanket pile was gone. “Eurydice?” 

He was answered with the feeling of her hands wrapping around his waist, startling the poet slightly. Looking down, Orpheus was greeted with the sight of Eurydice gazing up at him with wide eyes. “I won’t let go of you until you push me away.” 

“‘Rydice,” Orpheus laughed softly, returning her hug. “I’m not going to push you away but I have to go, you know how Mister Hermes gets about being late! I promise, I’ll see you at the bar tonight and I will hold off my break until you arrive.” 

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Eurydice responded with a dragged out sighed, accepting her defeat. 

She released her arms from around her lover, the blanket wrapped around her slipping down from her shoulders and pooling on the floor. Orpheus hugged her close to him, before smiling apologetically. Before he could go Eurydice tapped her finger against her cheek, their little ritual of asking the other for a kiss. Happy to oblige, Orpheus bent down but before his lips could land on her cheek, Eurydice turned her face so her mouth met his. 

Eurydice felt Orpheus’ breath hitch from the surprise of her kiss, causing her to smirk to herself. Of course, he wasn’t upset with this choice on her part, he loved kissing her, but it made leaving even harder. How could he open that door and go to work when there was a beautiful, half-naked woman pressing her lips against his? When Orpheus tried to break the kiss he swore he heard her growl before she reached up and wrapped her hands around his suspenders, pulling her lover into her.

“Makeout with me,” she half-whispered half ordered between kisses, guiding him by the suspenders until she was backed against the wall, their lips never apart for more than a second. After the initial shock wore off on Orpheus kissed her back, deep and hard, following his lover’s lead.

Eurydice knew exactly what he liked, kissing him slowly as she migrated her hands up from his chest around his neck. Biting down on his bottom lip, her fingers weaved their way through the soft hairs at the base of Orpheus’ neck. A sinful moan slipped from his lips. Eurydice had total control of him in these moments, he would do anything to make her happy. He pressed his body into hers, desperate to close any gap between them. 

As quickly as their impromptu makeout session had begun, it was over. Eurydice bounced down, grabbing the blanket off of the floor and wrapping herself up once again. Her poet turned around to lean with his back against the wall, attempting to collect his bearings. His eyes reflected a delicious combination of love and lust, lips pink and pouty, cheeks flushed. She could devour him like this but instead placed a single kiss against his cheek.

“Have a good shift lover, I’ll see you tonight.”

***

Somethings in life are set in stone such as the rising and setting of the sun and the changing of the seasons. Despite the regularity, the return of spring always managed to sneak up on the king of the underworld. The train from the top to Hadestown ran daily, it’s presence consistent. Only today, the day his wife was to leave his world and bring spring back to the world above the train seemed to demand attention. The wheels scraped angrily against the track as black smoke billowed from the smokestack filled the air and the whistle announced its attendance. 

A year had come and gone since a young man with light in his eyes, love in his heart, and hope in a song had managed to rekindle the flame of the romance between the springtime goddess and her underworld king. Just as it was when the king had let the young lovers go, it was time for spring again and the godly couple faced the long six months of separation. But alas spring had to come again. 

Hades had previously never taken a break from his work. He was a nose to the grindstone kind of man, and in Hadestown there was never a break in the work that must be done. However, in an attempt to protect their rediscovered love, he had made a pact to at the very least not work on the first day of autumn or the first of spring. Those moments were dedicated to his wife and her alone. So here he sat on the edge of their winter bed, watching as his wife passes back and forth between the mahogany dresser and her bag. It always stung to watch her pack her things, his jealous and nervous heart whispering cruel words. Hades attempted to silence them, enraptured by the playful skip in Persephone’s step and the glow that radiated off of her as spring approached. She would occasionally catch him staring, flirtatiously tuck a fallen curl behind her ear and grin at her husband before returning to the task at hand. 

The whistle of the train rang out, crisp and unforgiving in its sound. Even with the echoing noise of Hadestown in action, machines, and pickaxes hard at work, there was no denying the whistle’s call. Persephone picked up her bag and sauntered over to the mirror, looking herself over once and smoothing out her dress. Goodbyes were no longer easy, she didn’t have a river of wine to ride away from him and her feelings from any longer as she returned to the top. The goddess turned on her heal, a perfect 180 before strutting to her husband. She placed her bag back on the floor, taking the king’s face in her hands.

“Wait for me?” She asked softly, lifting his chin so their eyes met. Despite their inherent differences, centuries of marriage and the cycle of the seasons left the couple with the same heavy feeling in their hearts. 

“Of course lover,” Hades responded, his voice deep and somber. Raising himself up, his hands found their home resting on her waist. The familiar weight brought Persephone a sense of comfort. She wanted to remember each element of this moment, gently holding her lover until they were together once again come fall to get her through the lonely evenings that found her after the celebrations of summer came to a close. Persephone stepped in closer and pressed a chaste kiss upon her husband’s lips. It was not the most passionate of kisses in the world, but if she let herself succumb to the passion she might never find the will to bring the world back to life after winter. 

After the kiss the gods took one last moment to stand together, foreheads pressed together and hearts beating as one. They stepped back together, Hades bending down to collect her bag before offering his wife his arm. Gingerly Persephone places her hand atop his and followed his lead towards the door, the first step of leaving. Her hand wrapped around the handle but before she could turn the knob she found herself pressed against the door, Hades pinning her down. In a flash, she saw the wicked glint in his eye before he began to plant kisses along the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. 

“Hades!” Persephone exclaimed, her eyes widening and the grip on her bag loosening. The urge to push him off of her instantly subsided as she was overtaken by the sensation of his teeth grazing her skin. Hermes could wait five minutes. 

“You didn’t really think I could let you go with a kiss like that, did you, lover?” Hades growled, his voice like velvet, thick and luxurious. 

“I suppose not,” she snipped as she pressed her body into his, desperate for any contact or sensation. His lips, teeth, and tongue explored every inch of the goddess’ flesh, her soft and breathy moans motivating him even further. The couple were evenly matched in their energies, it wasn’t often that Persephone gave herself over to be vulnerable and adored by Hades, making these feelings all the more delicious.

“Say my name,” the goddess whispered as she nibbled on her husband’s earlobe, her long and elegant fingers ruining his hair. 

“Lover,” the king responded, his hand migrating from her waist to the hem of her skirt, hitching it up as his fingertips explored the supple skin of her lower thigh. 

“I said my name,  _ lover _ ,” Persephone spat back, masking her desperation with aggression. 

Inching his hand up higher, Hades smirked to himself. Even after all these years, he felt gleeful like a schoolboy that he could still make her feel like this. “ _ Seph _ .”

“That ain’t my name.” It was her turn to growl now, pushing Hades off of her only for a moment before taking control back and pinning her lover down. It was all too much for Persephone, the teasing and torture. With the pure force she used to back him into a wall it was almost certain there would be a crack, but that was the least of either of their worries. 

“What’s my name?” She hissed the venom in her voice obvious as her hand slipped down to explore more southern parts of her husband. With her free hand, Persephone held Hades’ chin in her hand once more, mirroring their earlier interaction. Only this time her nails dug into his skin, her eyes dark with fiery passion and lust. 

With a slight chuckle, which drove his queen one step closer to madness, Hades pulled his wife into him and kissed her full on, no holding back. Deciding to torment him, just as he had done to her, the goddess refused to kiss him back. 

“ _ Persephone _ ,” he purred against her lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth and biting softly. It was so rare for Hades to refer to anyone by their name, even her, that hearing each syllable roll off his tongue sent shivers cascading over her. After finally receiving the satisfaction of winning their game of back and forth Persphone allowed herself to relax, to melt into her husband and enjoy the sensation of his lips against hers. Hades was more addictive than any bottle of liquor but like good whiskey, he went down smooth but left the best kind of burn behind. 

A sharp, irritated train whistle cut through the air, startling Persphone and aggravating Hades. “He can wait another minute” the king half growled half-whispered, pulling his wife into him one last time. 

“Hades-” He cut her off with a kiss, an attempt to convey six months of longing, passion, dedication, and love in one simple action. Hades was going to miss her, plain and simple. He never wanted to give up his wife, regardless of how many centuries passed. This truth of his never faded. Without hesitation Persphone kissed him back, gripping to him as though the moment she let go he would fade into nothingness. 

Once again, as if on cue, the train whistle rang out, the sound seeming louder and more agitated than before. “Hades,” Persphone whispered softly, finally breaking their kiss. Small tears glittered as they formed at the bottom of her eyes, she was rarely a crier, the couple tended to express themselves in silent rage than the sadness it stemmed from. “He’s waited long enough, and you can say he can keep waiting, but you're not the one who has to ride with him. I don’t want to go either.” 

“Wait for me,” Hades said, his words so quiet it was almost like he had mouthed them instead of actually speaking. Reaching out, Persephone took both of his hands into his and held them. 

“I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to LJ from the Hadestown Discord for actually motivating me to write this and literal human angel baby MiMyMoMo for beta reading.


End file.
